The Body Switcheroo
This is a Looney Tunes/Equestria Girls crossover parody where Rainbow Dash and Foghorn Leghorn switch bodies with some help from Wile E. Coyote. Will they ever start to like their new bodies? One day, Rainbow Dash and her friends Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy arrived at the farm for a visit with their new friend Foghorn Leghorn. "Okay, gals. It's best that we look around the farm and we look at some animals." Applejack suggested as she and Fluttershy went to the chicken henhouse while Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Pinkie went for a pony ride and Rarity visiting Miss Prissy, who invited her to have tea with her. Rainbow Dash was so curious that she decided to go with her new best friend, Foghorn Leghorn. After a while, Foghorn and Rainbow Dash decided to switch places. And so, they came and visited Wile E. Coyote. "Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "My name is Wile E. Coyote. Super genius." the coyote replied. "Nice to meet you, Wile." the rainbow haired girl replied back, shaking Wile's hand. "I'm Rainbow Dash and this is my new best friend, Foghorn Leghorn. You see, Twilight is a genius, too." "Come right in, Miss Dash and Mr. Leghorn." Wile said, as he lead Rainbow Dash and Foghorn Leghorn to the lab until they saw a body swapping machine. Rainbow was curious and asked, "What's that?" Wile answered, "This is a new machine that I just bought. Behold, the Body Switcheroo 3000!" As he said this, Wile opened the curtain, revealing the Body Switcheroo 3000. "Now all you have to do is lay down on this table while fasten you with the seat belt and put that helmet on your head. Mr. Leghorn, if you be so kind to do the same thing." "What am I supposed, I say, supposed to do?" Foghorn asked. "Just lay down on the table while fasten you with the seat belt and put that helmet on your head." Wile instructed as the rooster laid down on the table with Wile fastened the seat belts and helmets on both Foghorn and Rainbow Dash. Wile walked over to the switch and asked, "Are you ready, my guinea pigs?" "Ready when you are, Wile!" Rainbow smiled. "Okay, then. Here we go!" Wile exclaimed, as he put on the googles and pulled the switch, making the Body Switcheroo 3000 go on. The electricity zapped both Rainbow and Foghorn as their bodies began to swap into each others' bodies. Wile turned off the machine and took off the goggles, walking over to Foghorn, who was inside Rainbow Dash's body. "Well, what do you think about my Body Switcheroo 3000, Miss Dash?" Wile asked as Foghorn answered. "I think, I say, I think I'm inside a human girl's body." "Excellent!" Wile exclaimed in joy and Rainbow Dash, who was inside Foghorn's body. "Now, how about you, Mr. Leghorn?" "Woah!" Rainbow exclaimed. "I feel kinda big and heavy. I think I need to lose some weight." "Eureka!" the coyote shouted with glee. "It worked! My Body Switcheroo 3000 worked. Now that you two switched your own bodies into each other's bodies, I think it's time that you two switch places from now on." "Awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Now I get to go skinny dipping in the pond with my new body that I'm in!" Foghorn looked in the mirror and admired his new body. "Well, hog gravy and chitlins! I look, I say, I look beautiful! Now, that dog or that chicken hawk will never recognize me in Rainbow Dash's body." After leaving Wile's house, Rainbow and Foghorn decided to switch places. And so, they both agreed. Foghorn used Rainbow Dash's geode of super speed to run fast and find Rainbow's friends while Rainbow Dash went to the pond so that she could go skinny dipping. Rainbow Dash found a nice, big pond that she could swim in. "Now's for a good time to go swimming for the day." She went into the four-panel privacy screen, unzipped his feather suit, and pulled down his purple boxers with yellow polka dots, taking them off at the same time. She put the feather suit and boxers on top of the four-panel privacy screen and walked towards the edge of the pond. Rainbow Dash, now naked in Foghorn’s completely naked body, took a deep breath and exhaled, grinning. "Cannonball!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she jumped into the water, making a great, big splash. Rainbow Dash resurfaced and enjoyed herself, skinny dipping in the pond. She swam and splashed around and floated on her back for a while, sighing in relaxation. "This is so living." Back with Foghorn, he catched up with Rainbow Dash's friends and exclaimed, "Hiya, gals! Check out, I say, check out my new body and this geode that I'm wearin' around my neck!" Fluttershy and Applejack looked at Foghorn and gasped in shock. "Rainbow Dash! What the hay has happened to your voice?" Applejack asked, feeling her neck. Fluttershy said timidly, "Your voice sounds just like Foghorn Leghorn, but I think he's in your body." Foghorn laughed and smiled, "Thanks, Fluttershy. I think, I say, I think both you and Applejack like my new body. And besides, my name is Foghorn Leghorn, and today I'm going to stay in Rainbow Dash's body forever." Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Pinkie arrived and Pinkie asked, "Hey, Rainbow Dash. May we speak to you for a moment?" "Anything you say, gals!" Foghorn said with a smirk on his face, swaying his hips to and fro. Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Pinkie gasped in shock. "Rainbow Dash! What happened to your voice?" Sci-Twi asked, looking a bit shocked. "Yeah, and why is Foghorn Leghorn in your body, Rainbow Dash?" Sunset asked. "Because, I say, because we both switched places after that coyote switched our bodies into each other's throat. Inside each other's bodies, that is." Foghorn smiled. "Wow!" Sci-Twi, Sunset, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy said in amazement. Rarity came outside Miss Prissy’s house and walked to her friends in curiosity. “There you are, Rainbow Dash!” Rarity sighed in relief, as Foghorn looked at her, smirkingly. Rarity continued, “For a minute there, I thought that I was having a chat with Miss Prissy while you weren’t there, but now that you’re here, I’m glad that the seven of us are back together again.” Foghorn laughed, “You know, gal, I think, I say, I think you’re pretty good with new friends.” Rarity looked stunned to see Foghorn inside Rainbow Dash’s body. She screamed and frantically asked, “Rainbow Dash, what has happened to your voice?! You sound like a Southern-accented man!” “Well, I don’t know about you, gal, but there, I say, there’s nothing wrong with my voice. Besides, I look more beautiful than a butterfly in the middle of Spring.” Foghorn said, as he walked towards a hammock and laid down on his back, relaxing for a while. “Oh my stars...” Rarity gasped, looking stunned. “We got to switch their bodies back into their own.” Sci-Twi said in concern. “My sentiments exactly, Twilight.” Sunset said, hoping that there was a way to get Rainbow Dash and Foghorn to switch back their bodies into their own, but it won’t be easy for that problem that Rainbow Dash’s friends would solve right now. Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Looney Tunes Category:Crossover Series